1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a close-range lighting flash device or macro flash device for use in close-up photography and photomacrography and, more particularly, to a photographic ringflash device including a plurality of xenon tubes capable of being selectively fired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In close-up photography and photomacrography, the macro flash device wherein the macro flash unit capable of selectively firing a plurality of xenon tubes is mounted over the lens at the front end thereof, and a switch for the selection of the xenon tubes has hitherto been provided on the back face of the macro flash unit mounted on the lens assembly. In such a case, since the lens assembly is brought close to the subject and is, because of the macro flash unit mounted thereon, instable with respect to the center of gravity, the lens assembly tends to be unnecessarily moved during the manipulation of the switch with the focusing and the framing changed consequently, requiring the focusing and the framing to be re-adjusted.